


An Eye for an Eye

by ItsaPseudonym8



Category: Naruto
Genre: Good Uchiha Itachi, He's so hard to write, Naruto is Just Naruto, Other, Uchiha Itachi Lives, Uchiha Shisui Lives, Why do I do this to myself, also bad at writing fight scenes, bad at writing it, because i thought it was a waste not to, choji is sweet, dont like romance honestly, hiruzen's kids are jealous, i just decided to post it here, idk if i'll continue it, idk if there will be any relationships besides paltonic, im not good at tags as you can see, my oc is soo annoying to me, shikamaru is spoiled, so this is angst i think, this is actually really old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaPseudonym8/pseuds/ItsaPseudonym8
Summary: Itsuki didn't spare it a thought when he reincarnated for the gazilionth time. Being surrounded by tragedy wasn't new either, no matter how he wished it was. But if it meant peace for others, he didn't mind being the sacrificial lamb.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> no beta and super old, I might never continue it, but I'll put what I have.

Itsuki contemplated life silently, while sitting in the traditional sitting room of the Nara residence. Being an orphaned, older cousin to the well-known fictional character--Shikamaru Nara--was weird, to say the least. He’d never considered himself particularly intelligent, but to be born in the Nara clan meant you had a good intellect. Apparently being reincarnated with previous lives’ memories fit the bill. Yep that’s right, previous lives, he had several lives memories in his head. (He acted like an idiot in all of them.)

Sighing, he felt the weight of so much knowledge to be very “troublesome,” he was very Nara-esque in that respect. Sipping the tea Mrs Shikaku Nara (otherwise known as his aunt) had given him, he continued contemplating life and death, or lack thereof. He sighed again, wishing he didn’t remember.

“What has gotten you to sigh so much Itsuki?” said person looked up at Shikaku’s question.  
Itsuki sighed again. “Life is very troublesome.” he sipped his tea as Shikaku raised a thin brow.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Shikaku sat at the low table in front of Itsuki.

“It’s troublesome to explain.” He looked at the stems in his tea standing up and thought of a certain old man with a mustache and his love of green tea. To bad Itsuki couldn’t chat in his old age with him anymore. The stems were standing up, he’d have good luck today.

“I see.” Shikaku still found it hard to connect with his nephew, even though Itsuki had began living with them many years ago. He felt Itsuki was too mature, even for a Nara. He really acted like an old man sometimes. But somehow he still remained incredibly childish. 

Their conversation was interrupted by Choji and Shikamaru coming in. Choji greeted Itsuki and Shikaku respectfully, while Shikamaru did his usual lazy greeting.

“Hey Itsuki-san, how did your mission go?” Choji asked Itsuki with some excitement and a mouth full of chips. Itsuki was 5 years older than the two boys so he took an older brother role to them. He might have indulged them a little too much, considering he’d been a grandparent several times over.

“Ah Choji, I had a somewhat troublesomely long mission this time. It went well, all things considered.” Itsuki displaced his bored look with something more amiable. In this respect he wasn’t very Nara-esque. He didn’t keep a bored face all the time and was an overachiever. He still said “troublesome” every other sentence, though. 

“Hey Itsuki, play Shogi with me.” Shikamaru had become somewhat out of hand lately, asking Itsuki shamelessly and without balking for many things with no remorse. Itsuki didn’t care so much, he’d just tired of thinking of the future for any reason at all. Therefor when he was paid he might blow it all in a day, either on Shikamaru and his friends, or on some strangely-expensive-whatever that had caught his eye. 

“Shika, be more polite to those older than you.” Itsuki reprimanded. He took out a scroll and unsealed it’s contents. “Here’s some souvenirs for you and your friends. Don’t eat it all at once.”

“Wow those snacks look tasty! Thanks Itsuki-san!” exclaimed Choji. Shikamaru looked over the pile of junk now occupying the table and casually took out a Go board.

“Itsuki, you bought a bunch of junk-food again, your aunt and the resident old biddies are going to complain to me again. I wish you would stop spoiling the neighborhood kids, it’s so troublesome.” Shikaku groaned in a lazily-annoyed tone. There went his nephew acting like an old man again.

Just then Mrs Shikaku came in the room and spied the mess. “Itsuki look at this mess! And Shikaku how could you let him bring a bunch of junk home to just give away to the neighborhood kids like that?” Shikaku, Shikamaru and Itsuki sighed in unison. Someone grumbled out a "troublesome".

“It’s alright aunty, I’ll clean it up. Did you get what you wanted Choji?” Itsuki began depositing the items back into his scroll after Choji nodded, mouth too full to respond verbally.

Itsuki's aunt was only slightly mollified and continued to scold Itsuki on his spending habits until she was presented with several useful household items. Then she could only swallow her remaining words and accept them after declining them half-heartedly. Itsuki had insisted she take them.

Choji stayed for dinner and it became late night before Itsuki knew it. He decided to go on a stroll, for no reason in particular. From his vague memory he had remembered on his mission that the Uchiha massacre would take place soon, so he thought on countermeasures. He was bored after all, and he hoped to save at least some of the little ones he’d grown attached too. Being in the ANBU helped, the Hokage trusted his judgement and asked for his advice often. Just recently the Hokage had become aware of the intention’s the Uchiha clan had. Itsuki was preparing a way to leave Itachi out of the whole ordeal, and having him become the new-clan head and lead any survivors. The children and a few select clan members would not betray Konoha. That way Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui would be able live good lives. And the other children of the clan that called out him as he passed “Big brother come play with us~” he could spare their lives and let them live. Of course there would be scars and the children may even come to hate Itsuki, but he’d be able to save them. The only problem was Danzo. Itsuki needed to disrupt Danzo’s plan.

Itsuki made his way to training ground #5 and began sparring with a shadow clone, as he planned the downfall and ultimate rebuilding of the Uchiha clan. He hoped the Hokage would heed his plan, that way it was best for everyone. Itsuki paused his training when he sensed two familiar chakra signatures. He dispersed his shadow clone and turned to Shisui and Itachi who stood behind him with grim expressions. Itsuki nodded his head to them in greeting and pulled out a scroll.  
“Itsuki, the situation with the Uchiha clan has gotten worse since you left. Their getting close to making a move and the Hokage wants your opinion.” Shisui looked distressed. Itsuki‘s expression became serious and he placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

“Don’t worry about the future, I have a plan. I’ll take care of everything. I know it’s been hard on the two of you spying on your kinsmen. I won’t let you carry anymore of the burden. Just let me do it, no matter how much you want to interfere. If you do it will be troublesome.” 

“I can’t let you do it alone Itsuki, whatever it is.” Itachi’s eyes glinted with determination. He felt whatever Itsuki had planned was dangerous, and wanted to protect his friend.

“Yeah, we cant let you take on the whole clan alone.” Shisui agreed.

“I won’t let you interfere, my plan doesn’t allow for you. If you interfere all my work will be for nothing. Just let it be as it is. Besides, if the Hokage turns down my plan you can help. Don’t worry about me, I’m no weakling.” Itsuki turned away and unsealed the scroll he’d took out. “I got you guys some souvenirs.”

“Geez, Itsuki you act like an older brother to me when I'm older than you.” Shisui pouted.

“Hn.” Itachi pouted. He could never get Itsuki to bend his will. So he stopped trying, even though it made him embarrassed to receive so many things.

“Haha, I just like giving gifts, don’t pout Shisui, Itachi. You’re like family to me, I’d do anything for you, a small gift like this is nothing.” Itsuki said small gift, but it’d cost him half his savings. Well, what money he just hadn't managed to spend before now. They were several types of chakra conductive kunai and shuriken, best quality he could find. He handed them over casually, as if they were cheap candy. 

Itachi and Shisui couldn’t remember how many times Itsuki had got them expensive gifts, along with many things they had wanted, as a surprise. He didn’t care for money and spent it all on those he liked. His own belongings were simple and meagre, he didn’t care about his own condition. It was to point of worry for others though.

“I wish you would stop spending so much money on me, Itsuki.” Shisui was embarrassed by how touched and happy he felt by Itsuki’s sentiment. Itachi felt the same and stoically blushed. If his fangirls saw his expression he would be smothered.

“Heh, then keep wishing. Now, we should probably go see the Hokage.” Itsuki became serious again, and the mood became somber. “We have some plans to discuss.”

With that they shunshined to the Hokage’s office. 

The Hokage was burning the midnight oil finishing up some paperwork. When Itsuki appeared a bit of relief showed on his face.

“Hokage-sama.” the three bowed respectfully to their leader.

“It’s good you returned Itsuki. I would like your opinion on the Uchiha crises.” He folded his hands and puffed at his pipe. Sarutobi found that Itsuki was an old soul who held a lot of wisdom. Unlike most Naras who prided themselves in their knowledge and were extremely lazy, Itsuki worked hard and was humble. Not that the Nara clan was bad, but Itsuki felt like an equal, and for someone of Sarutobi’s age and experience that was rare. He may have also been partial because Itsuki was his great-nephew. 

“Yes Hokage-sama. In my time on my mission I came up with a maybe foolhardy, but leakproof plan. I would like to ask Hokage-sama to excuse all the other ANBU in the room but myself.” Itsuki knew he was going out on a limb, but he wanted no one to know what his plan was. He did however, notice the ROOT operative hiding in the corner. He signalled the Hokage using the Sarutobi hand signs.

Shisui and Itachi started. What was Itsuki planning asking to be left alone with the Hokage? He couldn’t be hoping to do this mission alone. Itachi ground his teeth and Shisui frowned.

The Hokage puffed his pipe and said “Dismissed.”

“But Hokage-sama!” Itachi exclaimed before being cut off by Sarutobi. 

“Dismissed, don’t make me repeat myself Itachi. That includes you Dog and Bear.” The other ANBU in the room stiffened at his words, but complied.

When Itsuki felt all but his, Sarutobi’s and the ROOT operative’s presences leave the room he began speaking.

“Hokage sama, I’m aware my request is somewhat rude but, let me take on this mission.” Itsuki surreptitiously removed a small smoke bomb from his pouch.

“What do you have in mind?” Sarutobi prepared to make some shadow clones just in case.

“I plan to have a fall out with the clan. As you know the children of the clan treat me as an older brother, and even the elders of the clan respect me.” Here Itsuki’s face became somber. “But I plan to have a big enough falling out with the clan to shed blood. I want to act as if you rejected my plan and I fall out with Uchiha Fugaku and other key Uchiha members, and assassinate them in their sleep, leaving the innocent alone. I will then leave Konoha to become rogue. I don’t want Shisui or Itachi to be involved, but we should create a backup plan that they are to execute in case I fail, and so they believe our act.” Sarutobi considered Itsuki’s words for a moment. 

"You mean to be the sacrifice in this situation?" he finally asked.

"Yes," Itsuki replied stoicly. He was in no mood for sentiment, and he knew his uncle doted on him quite a bit. it was to the point that the man's own children were jealous.

the Hokage sighed heavily. "I'd hoped it wouldn't have come to this, but I knew we would end up sacrificing someone for the greater good. I just don't want it to be you." he said his last sentence with authority.

Itsuki stiffened a bit in response. He knew it wouldn't be easy to convince the Hokage.

"I love this village." he started, "that means I'll give my all to protect it. As the Hokage you should respect that. And, leaving all familial bonds aside, you should expect it. Even then you should expect it."

"Don't lecture me about duty, boy!" Hiruzen rarely got angry, but he was a little distressed at the moment, a slip could be forgiven. "As Hokage I know more than anyone what you have to give up as a ninja. I know my duty." his face paled a bit and he seemed more old than ever in the pale moonlight.

Itsuki stood there respectfully at attention, knowing he had already won. The moon moved behind the clouds. This would probably be goodbye to everyone. He knew that, the Hokage knew that, and they didn't want to face it. But in the end, being shinobi, they would.

The moonlight shone brightly on the office once again. Itsuki and the Hokage made eye contact. That was the only warning.

They then made short work of the ROOT member.

 

 

 

•º•º•º•

Shisui and Itachi stood in the hallway, aways off from the door. They were startled when Itsuki stormed out, a terrifyingly angry expression on his face. Itsuki stormed passed them like a whirlwind, his vigor and distress distracted them from the Uchiha crises.

“What's wrong--Itsuki where are you going?!” Shisui ran after him while Itachi was dazed for a minute before following after. When they both caught up to Itsuki they found him destroying one of the training grounds.

“Itsuki.” Itachi’s voice silenced the area as Itsuki stopped moving.

“What’s wrong Itsuki, why are you so angry?” Shisui was worried, what could have gotten level-headed Itsuki so riled up?  
Itsuki kept his back to them as he answered, his voice strangely choked up. “Hokage-sama rejected my plan, he wants to massacre the whole clan. I can’t stand the thought of the children just dying like that… it was hard enough when my parents died, they wont even have the chance to miss theirs.” He turned to his two friends, they could now see the tears rolling down his face. But they didn’t know they were for an entirely different reason. “Hokage wants to see you two. He’s going to have you execute the plan…” and this was as good a goodbye Itsuki was going to get from his two friends.

“Itsuki dont worry, with my sharingan we can solve this peacefully we don’t--” Shisui didn’t want to see unnecessary bloodshed either.

“Shisui! How can you expect your own clan to let their guard down enough to let you use it? Put your wishful thinking aside, we must listen to our leader. We’re ANBU.” Itsuki sat on a broken tree.

“What was your plan. Itsuki?” Itachi’s calm voice broke through the now silent training ground like a knife.

“I can’t tell you. Hokage sama said he can't have anyone hear of this dangerous plan of mine. It’s too risky and he doesn’t want anyone to attempt it despite how hopeful it seems.”

If Itsuki wasn’t such a good actor, they would see how strange it was that his plan was bunk. But they were so sucked up in his sudden mood change that they couldn’t tell. They left to see the Hokage at Itsuki’s insistence, somewhat dissatisfied.

That night Itsuki’s plan was put in motion.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if this follows canon timeline, but canon timeline is confusing anyway, so forgive me. I remember doing a lot of research to make it line up, but that's too troublesome now so I mostly do au's. im too lazy, which is one of the reasons why I probably wont continue this fic.

The next week Shisui and Itachi saw little of Itsuki, though they looked for him. It seemed he never went back to the Nara compound that night. They were worried and their mission had their nerves stretched taut, almost ready to break. It was no wonder they didn’t become suspicious of his disappearance. 

Then the worst happened, they found Itsuki fighting Fugaku Uchiha. He’d somehow got into an argument with him, but wouldn’t tell the two why. They guessed he tried to talk Fugaku out of the coup. They couldn’t be sure since Fugaku wouldn’t say, and Itsuki was tight lipped. After that altercations between Uchiha members and Itsuki became common. The Uchiha elders wanted to speed up the plan, but before any trouble could start Itsuki made his final move. He slaughtered the perpetrators of the coup in the middle of the night, leaving only children and some Uchiha loyal to the Hokage. In the morning Shisui and Itachi found the massacre and felt great sadness in their hearts. All the evidence pointed to Itsuki, who was nowhere to be found. 

Itsuki himself reported to the Hokage one last time. His mission had succeeded and he needed to leave the village. Before leaving though he stopped by Naruto's place and gave him several scrolls containing things such as ninja tools and ramen etc. Naruto seemed confused as to why Itsuki showed up in the middle of the night, but was happy anyway. Itsuki always acted like the brother Naruto never had, and helped him to get along with other children of the village.

“Naruto do you remember how to use scrolls?” Itsuki had had to re-teach him several times.

“Of course I do, dattebayo!” Naruto grinned as he opened the scrolls excitedly. Itsuki ruffled his hair and sighed sadly.

“What’s wrong Itsuki nii-chan? Did I do something bad?” He hoped he hadn’t made Itsuki hate him too.

“It’s not you who’s done something bad, Naruto. It’s me. I’ve done something very horrible, and I don’t think I’ll ever be forgiven. You probably won’t see me for a long while Naruto. Maybe never again.” Itsuki continued patting Naruto’s head, as if finding comfort himself in the action.

“What, why Nii-chan?! Please stay with me! I don’t want to be alone!” he didn’t care what Itsuki had done, he just wanted him to stay. Everyone else hated him. He hugged Itsuki tightly.  
Itsuki was on the verge of crying as he crumbled into Naruto’s hold. “I don’t want to be alone either. But I can’t stay here, maybe someday I’ll explain to you why, but for now this is goodbye. Bye-bye Naruto, become the strongest ninja for me?” He shunshined away before Naruto could stop him. His knowledge of the boy proved that Naruto was strong. No matter how horrible it was to leave the boy, Naruto would grow to be a wonderful shinobi. Even then though, he'd left word with Shisui to watch over the boy, to help him when he was in despair.

Once all of his acquaintances had been looked in on--whether they knew it or not--Itsuki knew it was time to leave his beloved place. The village was full of rights and wrongs, but that didn't change the fact that he loved it. He was into trees after all. Sighing, he turned away from the faintly illuminated buildings against the backdrop of dark, open sky. This was home no longer. He came face to face with Danzo who deigned to show up right on time.

He fell right into my trap, we were right to use that ROOT member.

Itsuki readied himself for a harrowing battle, not that the one he'd just been in was any less harrowing, though in a different sense. "I suppose you want to recruit me, now that I've committed that crime."

"I could allow you to be free of any punishment." Danzo surreptitiously signaled his shinobi, to surround Itsuki.

"So troublesome," Itsuki mumbled under his breath. "And if I should refuse?"

"Then I will stop at nothing to apprehend a very dangerous criminal and traitor to the village." Danzo hadn't changed expression throughout the exchange.

"I see you are playing it the way I predicted." Itsuki didn't care for Danzo's small talk in all honesty. He flicked his wrist and a kunai appeared in his hand. Danzo was disadvantaged in the fact that Itsuki had never shown his full strength, and that he knew of Danzo's theft of several sharingan.

In his mind Itsuki had thought he had started off easy, but soon realized when Danzo didn't react to his fast-paced hits, that maybe he was going too fast. He let his irritation get to him, not good for a shinobi, now look what happened. Danzo and his precious ROOT lay sprawled on the ground like they were sleeping. He didn't even have time to use an actual jutsu, dammit! He clicked his tongue, now more annoyed than before. This night just downright sucked.

"So damn troublesome." Not only had he just finished probably one of the most horrible, and morally questionable, missions in his life, but he couldn't even blow off steam! Damn Danzo and his supposedly "elite" organization. Nothing elite about them. 

Itsuki bent down over Danzo's prone form, almost relaxed, when he felt it. He had been about to remove Danzo's arm, but jumped back suddenly. Danzo had used Izanagi, and now stood unharmed before him. Itsuki clicked his tongue again, it didn't matter now that Danzo wasn't dead, he'd just have to take his arm while fighting. Itsuki was sure he could succeed, because no Uchiha he had fought against was able to keep up with his speed, no matter how their sharingan evolved. He wasn't about to let Danzo break that record.

Speeding as fast as his body could take without chakra fortification, he jumped into the air and sliced at Danzo with his kunai, breaking the sound barrier while he was at it. Danzo dodged as best he could while unwrapping his arm, a large chunk of flesh disappeared from his side though.

Spinning the kunai in his hand Itsuki threw it at the charging Danzo and pulled a chakram out of the storage seal on his arm. It was time to get serious. Itsuki separated the the chakram in his hands and let his chakra fill the metal, fire appeared on the round blades. He breathed in and dashed forward, going too fast to even break the sound barrier. There would be consequences for the use of his full power, but that didn't matter now. All that mattered was Danzo's death. The Hokage wouldn't agree, but the Nara cared little for that. He'd actually never liked Hiruzen's advice anyway. Danzo may have been strong, may have known a million jutsus that could extinguish Itsuki Nara's life an hundred times over. But he was no match for the Nara's pure speed. Itsuki had never fought someone at full speed before, it was satisfying.

Danzo now lay dead on the ground, arm apart from body. Itsuki retrieved the arm and looked over it's gruesome eye-covered skin. What to do with it? Hokage didn't know how many sharingan Danzo had collected, and Itsuki didn't want to just burn away a bunch of useful sharingan, so he sealed it. Keeping it in stasis for an unlimited time seemed a good compromise. Then he turned away from Konoha, unworried what his actions might have caused. He contemplated that he would probably become depressed enough to kill himself once he'd processed everything that happened tonight. 

There was no trace of him when he left.

Itsuki had gone rogue.


End file.
